Wyrda, Fate
by Shmem
Summary: The Adventure continues for Eragon and Saphira after the Battle of the Burning Plains.......Romance in later chapters.
1. Saving Elva

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the plot. Everything familiar belongs to the wonderful Chris Paolini.**

**This is my fist fanfic, so please bear with me. Enjoy**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Just as Saphira was about to take to the air for the dragon hold, an old woman stepped forward and grasped Eragon's ankle. He tried to pull away, but her hold was like an iron talon and he could not break her obstinate seize. She fixed on him grey eyes that were surrounded by a lifetime's worth of wrinkles. A frayed bundle rested in the crook of her left hand._

"_What do you want" Eragon asked, frightened._

_A cloth dell from the bundle in the woman's left hand, revealing a baby's face. Desperation filled her voice as she said: "There is no one to care for her but me; she has no parents. Please, bless her with your magic Argetlam. Bless her for luck!" _

_For help, Eragon looked desperately at Orik, but he did naught but watch, a guarded expression on his face. The little crowd surrounding Saphira became silent and waited for his answer._

_The woman continued to look at him. "Bless her, please, bless her". _

_Eragon had never blessed anyone before. A blessing could awry, proving to be more a curse than an advantage, therefore something not done lightly in Alagaësia. Do I dare to take that responsibility? He wondered._

"_Please Argetlam, bless her, bless her". The woman persisted._

_Decisive, Eragon began to search for a phrase or word to use. Nothing came to mind, until he thought of the ancient language. If he used the ancient language then it would be a true blessing, one spoken with words of power. _

_He jerked the glove off his right hand. He placed his hand on the baby's brow and uttered, "Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr". He was left unpredictably weak, almost as if he had used magic. He said to the woman as he slowly pulled back on his glove, "That is all I can do for her"._

_Bowing slightly, the woman whispered, "Thank you Argetlam". As she started to cover the baby, Saphira snorted, looming her head over the small child. Her breath caught in her chest as the woman froze. Saphira brushed her nose over the baby above the eyes, then gradually lifted away._

_Eragon grew stiff, as he saw the baby's forehead. A patch of skin stood out against her face, as white and silvery as Eragon's gedwëy ignasia. The woman stared at Saphira with wordless thanks in her eyes before turning away._

_Saphira immediately took to the sky, battering the captivated crowd with the wind from her mighty wings. _What did you do?_ Eragon asked Saphira gently. _

You gave her a future and I gave her hope_, she replied._

_**End Flashback**_

Eragon now entered Nasuada's furnished pavilion, located near the back of the Varden's campsite, Saphira pushing her head in as far as she could. They were met by a steely rasp as Nasuada's commanders drew their swords.

Nasuada sat at the head of the long table situated in the center of the pavilion. Roran sat to her right, Arya to her left. Elva was seated next to Arya.

Roran and Nasuada seemed to be discussion about what the villagers of Carvahall were going to do next. Both looked up as Eragon entered. "Ah…Eragon. I am assuming that you are here to try and remove the spell that you placed on Elva before the battle of Farthen Dûr.

"Yes...I am" Eragon replied, a little gravely.

At that point, Angela the Herbalist entered the tent. "I am here, Nasuada" she panted.

"Ok – Eragon am I correct to guess that we are ready to begin. Elva – are you ready?" the daughter of Ajihad asked.

Both Eragon and Elva answered yes. Nasuada then directed her attention to Roran. "Do you want to stay for this? You can leave if you want to".

Eragon watched his cousin ponder his answer. A moment passed before he spoke "Yes, I will stay".

"Ok that's settled. Eragon?"

The young Dragon Rider stepped toward Elva, who had risen from her chair. He crouched down to her level and evenly met her gaze. His nerves were going haywire, and Saphira shifted uncomfortably. However, the hand that Eragon reached out and placed on Elva's brow was still and relaxed. He gently murmured the words in the ancient language, his tongue tracing every syllable, every sound rasping from his dry throat.

He felt the magic sap his energy, as it was transferred into the young child standing before him. She gradually stepped away from him, lightly falling to the floor, declining into a light sleep. Meanwhile, Eragon was starting to question his judgment. Was he really strong enough to do this, when the battle was only yesterday? He should have listened to Saphira.

_Eragon!_


	2. Conversations

Darkness was starting to close in her. He briefly felt Roran crouch at his side before he welcomed the darkness.

His dreams were tangled and confusing. He had concise flashes of Murtagh and Thorn. Of Elva and Nasuada. Of Brom and Oromis. He saw Galbatorix and his dragon, Shruikan. Then darkness swallowed images altogether and he slept.

Eragon was first aware of a dull whispering. Saphira was close by – he could feel him. Something cold and wet was being smoothed over his forehead. He opened his eyes just a fraction and could see Roran, Nasuada, Arya sitting by his bedside.

Eragon stirred and let out a groan. He felt utterly drained and exhausted. The wiping of his brow ceased and a curly-haired woman entered his range of vision.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"I feel……exhausted" he answered.

Arya leaned forward "I expect you would. Performing that spell almost drained all of your strength. You should have listened to Saphira. You should have waited at least four days before you went using that amount of magic. Eragon Shadeslayer, you need to learn some common sense. You are the only hope that we have of defeating Galbatorix". She stood and took her leave.

Eraon was stunned by her words. Arya had been slightly cold to him ever since the Agaetí Blödhren, but he never thought that she would act this way toward him. He knew what it meant to her to over through Galbatorix, but he had made a mistake. Every one made mistakes at some point in their life.

His pondering was interrupted when Saphira thrust her head through the flaps of the pavilion. She loomed her head over him and gazed at him, worry evident in her sapphire eyes.

_How are you little one_, she asked. Eragon's answer was the same one he gave Angela.

_Well, you should be. That spell nearly killed you. Eragon, you've been sleeping for two days!!_

"_What!"_

_Yes, two days. Hopefully you have learnt you're lesson - take my advice every now and then, instead of acting like I'm as dumb as a deer._

_Yes, Saphira_

The mopping of his brow ceased as Angela put a cup to his lips. "Drink" she ordered. Eragon obeyed, the cool water trickling slowly down his throat. Then Nasuada spoke.

"Eragon, I shall take my leave also. I have some issues that I need to attend to, but I will come back and see you later". He nodded as she stood up and exited the tent.

Angela also left the tent. As she left, Roran dragged his chair closer to Eragon's side, hammer swinging on his belt.

"You gave me quite a scare there, Eragon. Everyone was so worried, you should have seen Saphira –she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep". He informed the young Rider.

Eragon nodded slowly, before asking, "What happened?"

"Well, I don't know much about magic, but from what Nasuada, Trianna, Arya and Angela have told me, the magic drained most of your energy – almost enough to kill you" Roran replied.

"Is that all?"

"No, after you had finished speaking, Elva fell into a deep sleep. You swayed for a few seconds before you collapsed".

Eragon digested this new piece of information, then inquired "Is Elva alright?"

"Yes, Elva is fine. Her age has not decreased and she woke from her healing sleep yesterday morning" replied Roran. When Eragon remained unconvinced he said "It's true –Angela told me this morning".

"Good" Eragon sighed.

At that point Angela entered the tent again. "Ok, that's enough. Eragon needs to get some rest now".

"I'll see you later" Roran told his younger cousin, before leaving the pavilion.

Angela laid a cool cloth over Eragon's forehead, before putting a cup to his lips and ordering him to take several sips. She then left the tent, and Eragon fell into a deep, resting sleep.


End file.
